A Sunset Promise
by Trish Tavor
Summary: A Hermione/Ron Oneshot, taking place before Hermione heads back to Hogwarts after the Second Wizarding War.


A/N: This is written for Round 1 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition.

Team: Appleby Arrows (Reserve)

Position: Keeper

* * *

Hermione sat on the back step of The Burrow, watching gnomes running around the garden, and thinking about how annoyed Mrs. Weasley would be if she came out here and saw them. She would probably make her entire household drop everything and begin another degnoming mission. _For the third time in a week_, Hermione thought with a small laugh_, _before forcing her eyes back to the book on her lap. Oddly, it wasn't holding her attention. In fact, she was having trouble paying attention to the words at all, finding that while her eyes were seeing them her brain wasn't catching a thing. She had hoped that the cool air and silence would help her work, as she felt desperate to catch up before returning to Hogwarts in the fall, but her mind kept wandering. And, as much as she tried to lie to herself, she wasn't actually all that worried about the gnomes in the garden.

"A penny for your thoughts," stated a voice from behind her, and Hermione shook herself free from her reflections, realizing that she hadn't even heard the door open. _I really have to start paying more attention_, she chided herself.

"Where did you hear that?" she questioned, turning to face Ron who stood in the closed doorway. She'd heard the saying before, of course, but never from someone in the wizarding world. Ron gave her a small smile:

"Dad's got a new obsession: Muggle sayings. That one's his favorite at the moment; said it about a hundred times since you've gotten here. You must be deaf to have missed it." He winked at her, but Hermione clearly heard the undertone in his comment.

"That's an exaggeration, Ronald," she responded in her old, bossy tone. It felt odd, really. As though it was a lifetime away from the person she was now. Ron rolled his eyes – a habit he had picked up from her – and sat beside her on the steps, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"So, what's wrong?" he questioned. "I don't remember the last time I saw you this distracted. And I don't remember the last time you put on that – attitude." Hermione glanced over at him, surprised. _I don't remember the last time you've been this perceptive_, she thought.

"I'm not distracted," she responded defensively, holding up her book and not realizing it was upside down, "I'm just worried about being extremely far behind when I get back to Hogwarts. A problem you, I might add, don't need to worry about." Hermione crossed her arms, allowing the book to fall to her knees. There. It was out. Part of it, at least.

"Oh," Ron stated, looking slightly confused, "Well, that makes sense I guess. I'm just more used to the warrior Hermione now. You know, the one who fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. I almost forgot about the bookish side to you," he winked at her again, this time completely in jest. Hermione groaned inwardly: _So much for being perceptive. _Once again, she was going to have to spell it out.

"_That's_ not what I'm really thinking about, Ron," she stated, trying to be as matter-of-fact as possible, "It's just that . . . " she paused for a moment, considering, then simply let it out: "You're not coming back." There was a momentary pause, then:

"Oh." This time, Ron didn't elaborate right away, and Hermione knew that he understood. Thank goodness. The two sat in silence for a moment, before: "Look, if it means that much to you, I'll come back," Ron stated, his voice strangely emotionless, not giving away hints as to what his true thoughts on the matter were.

Hermione turned, meeting his eyes, which reflected the sincerity of his claim. Immediately, she knew that if she asked it of him, he would do it. He would give up what he wanted, and come back with her. That was all she needed to know.

"No, Ron. You want to train to be an Auror. That's what you need to do," Hermione told him firmly, hearing a barely audible exhale of breath, and smiling inwardly, "It's just hard to imagine a year at Hogwarts without you and Harry," she admitted.

Ron laughed, "It's not like we'll be across the world from each other. Now that we have our Apparition licenses we can come and visit you whenever we want. It'll just mean apparating to Hogsmeade and walking a bit," he said.

"Yeah, but it won't be the same," Hermione responded, biting her lip. When the three of them had received their letters, and Ron and Harry had said that they weren't coming back, it had been devastating for her. After a few weeks, she thought that she had finally gotten used to the idea; it wasn't like being on her own was entirely foreign to her. Plus, she had Ginny. But now she realized that she hadn't gotten used to the idea at all.

Ron reached over and took her hand in his, "I know. But it's only for one year." He paused, "Is anything else bothering you?"

Squeezing Ron's hand gently, Hermione pulled back her own, and began rubbing her hands together nervously. There _was_ something else, but she knew that it was silly. Of course, this whole idea of feeling nervous around Ron was also silly, and she hated that she felt this way. They were best friends, and they were also together. She had nothing to be nervous about. She just needed to tell him; they couldn't keep secrets from each other.

"I guess I just thought – I worried that – " Hermione felt short of breath, "that you might find someone else," she finished. Her stomach tightened, and even though the situation was entirely different, she felt like she had when she saw Ron kissing Lavender almost two years ago. Which, she reminded herself, was entirely illogical. It was _her_ with Ron now.

Shock crossed over Ron's face, "Bloody Hell! _That's_ what you're worried about?"

Hermione nodded, looking down, and feeling stupid for even thinking _it_. She was, however, unable to lie and say that she hadn't. _It_ had been bothering her from the moment that she had found out Ron wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts. However unfounded _it_ was.

Almost instantly Ron's face changed, and he gave her a sly smile: "Well, let me put your mind at ease," he said knowingly. Then, to Hermione's complete surprise, he stood up, only to get down on one knee in front of her, grinning like a little kid, "Hermione Jean Granger," he stated solemnly, pulling a small box out of his pocket, "I love you, and never want to be with anyone else. I promise to always be there for you, no matter what. Will you become my life?" he stared at her for a moment, before his eyes suddenly widened. "I mean – wife – not life – well, life too," Ron stuttered, his face turning a shade of red that matched his hair, "And we don't have to get married right away! I just, uh, wanted to make sure that – you know – we –" Hermione simply began to laugh, though she could feel tears running down her cheeks as well. She had to admit that Ron had her impressed – she hadn't expected this at all.

"Yes," she whispered, smiling. Ron grinned, though he didn't look nearly as composed as he had only moments before. He shoved his fingers through his hair nervously, and the two stared at each other for a few moments. Finally, Hermione gestured to the ring:

"You're supposed to put that on my finger, now," she whispered, trying to hold back another bubble of laughter, "And then we're supposed to kiss." She winked at Ron. Some things would never change.

"Oh, oh yeah. Muggle traditions," Ron muttered, turning a darker shade of red, if possible. He slipped the ring on her finger, fumbling and almost dropping it once, and then the two embraced. Pulling her close, Ron pressed his lips against hers, and Hermione felt heat rushing through her at every point where they touched. Every worry that had been bothering her only moments before felt as far away as her old bossy tone. Gone and meaningless. All that matter now was the two of them, here. And in that moment Hermione knew, without a shadow of a doubt. That he was hers, and she was his. And it had been that way all along.

A moment later, the sound of clapping reached both their ears, and the two pulled away, surprised.

"About time!" Harry called, his head poking out from an upstairs window, clapping loudly. Hermione felt herself blush, but of pure happiness and exhilaration, not embarrassment.

"I'm going to kill you, Harry," Ron threatened, his tone somehow serious and light all at the same time. Laughing, Harry ducked back into the house, and Ron and Hermione were alone again. Hermione felt her eyes drawn to the ring on her finger, glistening in the fading light. She vaguely wondered where he had found the money to get it, though she knew she would never ask.

"Look at the sunset," Ron stated, hoping to get Hermione's mind off of the potential awkwardness of the moment. Hermione laughed, knowing full well that Ron probably wouldn't have noticed a sunset under normal circumstances, but she looked anyways. After all, this was who Ron was, and she loved him for it. He reached down, gripping her hand tightly in his, and she felt herself glow with happiness.

Hermione studied the brilliant pinks, purples, and blues that blended together in the evening sky. "It's beautiful," she finally whispered, smiling. _Like our promise. _She tightened her grip on Ron's hand, feeling more alive than she had in years.

The two stood, enjoying each other's presence, until the sun disappeared.


End file.
